Plus qu'un coup d'un soir
by Ryuuchiha7
Summary: Kakashi x Sakura. C'est la version francaise de " More than just one night stand " L'histoire prend place au début de Boruto. Sasuke n'est jamais au village, laissant Sakura seule. Sakura et Kakashi ont passé énormément de temps ensemble pendant son absence. Un secret va boulverser la famille Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

J'écris more than just one night stand mais je ne sais pas s'il y a des fan du KakaSaku francais/belges mais voila pour ceux qui en ont marre de lire en anglais. Bonne lecture à tous les fans j'espère que ca vous plaira.

NOTE: Les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 1: De retour

"- Sakura, nous devons parler

\- Kakashi? S'agit-il du dernier rapport de mission pour Naruto? Parce que je ne te l'ai pas demandé. Je lui ai même dit que tu ...

\- Non non. De quelque chose d'autre.

\- Oui ...?

\- nous devrions peut-être aller ailleurs ... ", En effet, ils étaient au centre de Konoha, des gens et des marchés tout autour d'eux.

"Oui ... d'accord.", Dit-elle un peu dérangée. Ils sont allés au terrain d'entraînement.

"- Aaaah ... tellement de souvenirs ... je me sens assez vieille et nostalgique d'un coup." Dit Sakura en regardant autour de lui.

Ils se sont arrêtés juste à côté d'un arbre. Quelque part où ils ne devraient pas être vus facilement. Kakashi la regarda dans les yeux, elle qui analysait l'endroit.

"- Je suis heureux que cela te rende nostalgique mais tu n'es pas si vieille."

Sakura se retourna vers Kakashi et rougit.

\- Oui mais je me souviens de la première fois que nous sommes venu ici. Sasuke était déjà génial. Naruto était… bon… Il était l'idiot qu'il est toujours et moi…

\- Tu étais une fille intelligente et incroyable. "

Sakura rougit et détourna le regard.

"- Tu m'avais pourtant bien eue...

\- C'était marrant ... Dommage que Sasuke était tout ce qui comptait pour toi. , sa voix a craqué à la fin de la phrase.

\- Et bien… j'étais jeune à l'époque. ce n'est plus comme si j'étais toujours concentrée sur Sasuke après son départ. J'étais confiante et je voulais devenir forte pour moi-même.

\- Je sais, j'étais là, tu te souviens? , dit-il tout en posant sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux avec ses joues roses. Elle sourit et se sentit à l'aise.

"Oui je sais, tu es toujours là ..." dit-elle en souriant un peu.

Kakashi enleva sa main et détourna le regard en entendant ces mots.

"Alors, Kakashi, que voulais-tu me dire?

\- Oh à propos de ça… ouais, hum. Je sais que tu as dit que nous ne devrions plus en parler .. "

Sakura commença à rougir encore plus. "Ne recommence pas. C'était juste .. une fois

\- Eh bien, en fait ... 3 fois ... "

Sakura sauta à la main sur la bouche de Kakashi

"SSSSSHHHHH ...!

\- Détends-toi ... Personne ne peut nous entendre. "

Sakura se détendit un peu. "D'accord, qu'en est-il ... Je pensais que nous n'aurions plus jamais à y penser ...

\- Je sais mais ... je me sens un peu bizarre et je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Mais ... même si on a faillit recommencer a quelques reprises depuis la dernière fois ... tu sais, tu es ... merveilleuse et .. je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder .. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que ce que nous avions n'étais pas un minimum réel parce que je sais qu'au fond on ressent la mêm .. "

\- arrête s'il-te-plaît ... "

Sakura ne pouvait pas contrôler ses larmes. IIl n'avait pas remarqué sur le moment car il cherchait ses mots et son rythme cardiaque était si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'étaient des larmes de tristesse ... mais il avait tord. Il lâcha vite le visage de Sakura et reprit ses mains vers lui. Sentant ce vide si froid.

"Je suis désolé, Sakura, je ne voulais pas ...

\- tu rend tout ça vraiment difficile,tu sais.

\- je n'étais pas .. "

Elle essuya ses larmes et sourit.

"Ce n'est pas grave, mais nous avons conclu un marché et… je… j'aime…, elle baissa les yeux, j'aime… Sasuke-kun…"

Cela fait mal à Kakashi à cause de tout ce qu'ils ont traversé et toute ces fois où il l'a sauvée de Sasuke. Après toute ces choses ... Elle était amoureuse de lui.

Kakashi sourit "Je sais que j'ai l'air stupide mais je dois faire ma confes .."

"Sakura." Une voix apparut derrière eux. Les deux bougèrent pour voir qui parlait.

"Sasuke-kun, dit Sakura, vraiment surprise, que fais-tu ici?

\- Je suis venu pour voir ma famille. Mais plus que ça, je voulais te voir. Je suis aussi allé chez Naruto où son enfant m'a demandé d'être son sensei. "

Kakashi recula d'un pas. "je devrais y aller" il jeta un dernier regard à Sakura. Ils partagèrent tous les deux un eyes contact " à plus Sakura, Sasuke." Il a ensuite disparu.

"Wow, Sasuke, tu as fais beaucoup de choses apparemment en si peu de temps.

\- Je te cherchais et ne pouvais te trouver nulle part. J'allais chez Naruto parce que je pensais qu'il saurait où tu te trouves "

Sakura rit un peu.

"Je n'étais pas si loin.

\- Je n'aurais pas imaginé te retrouver ici. Que faisiez-vous à cet endroit?

\- Oh, non-rien vraiment. Nous venions de partager un moment nostalgique-genin "

Sasuke se rapprocha et prit la main de Sakura. "rentrons à la maison"

Ils retournèrent tous les deux au centre du village tout en parlant de ce qu'il avait vu sur son chemin en dehors de Konoha. Puis Sasuke s'arrêta juste devant leur maison et se plaça devant Sakura, faisant un pas en arrière. Cela a surpris Sakura.

Sakura, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Wow, tu as l'air si sérieux d'un coup.

\- Je le sais. C'est parce que la requête que j'ai a te soumettre est une chose très importante.

\- Une requête? "


	2. Chapter 2

"Je sais que je n'étais pas souvent là pour Sarada, mais tu l'as très bien élevée. Je suis fier que tu sois ma femme.

\- Que… Merci…?

\- Mais. C'est une fille ... Et dès qu'elle se mariera, elle changera son nom. Ce n'est pas vraiment le chemin que j'ai choisi pour le nom des Uchiha.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- Je veux que ma fille soit aussi heureuse que possible avec un homme digne d'elle. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui porte le nom "Uchiha" très loin. Je ne veux pas que la dernière personne sur cette planète qui porte ce nom le change en un autre à cause du mariage et qu'il disparaisse ainsi avec mes ancêtres. Même si, bien sûr, je suis conscient qu'une seule personne ne peut pas ramener le clan.

\- Attends quoi-"

Les mains de Sasuke quittèrent les épaules de Sakura pour lui prendre les mains.

"- S'il te plaît Sakura, pouvons-nous essayer d'avoir un petit garçon?"

Sakura sentait un froid dans le dos. La surprise ne la quitta pas et elle devint un peu pâle.

"Sakura?

\- Je… Hum… c'est un peu soudain je dois dire…

\- je le sais. Mais je pensais que tu serais peut-être heureuse d'avoir un autre enfant… avec moi… »

Quelque chose sonne faux aux oreilles de Sakura. Mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'avoir un enfant suffit lui est déjà suffisant?

"Je ... je ne sais pas.

\- tu ne veux pas le faire ce soir, je comprends. Mais réfléchis-y. Pense à nous. "

Il s'est ensuite retourné pour rentrer chez lui. Elle resta dehors, toujours un peu choquée et perturbée. Elle a ensuite décidé de rentrer également.

Le lendemain, quand Sakura se leva, Sasuke était déjà parti. Elle pensait toujours à ce que Sasuke avait dit, à sa demande. Cela la rend imal à l'aise et elle souhaite que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais elle sait très bien que tout est bien réel.

Elle se prépara et décida de sortir. Elle veut en parler avec quelqu'un, non, elle a besoin d'en parler. Elle se dit: Ino n'est évidemment pas un choix car elle me dirait "GO GIRL" ... Hinata ... nous n'avons jamais été proches, et elle pourrait être du genre "Naruto veut donc Naruto obtient" ... Tenten et Temari ... Je ne leur ai jamais vraiment parlé ...

En marchant dans la rue, elle s'est arrêtée devant l'appartement de Kakashi. Malgré que de tout les choix celui-ci n'était pas le plus favorable, elle ne put s'empêcher de frapper à sa porte.

"Kakashi ... c'est moi ... Sakura", elle prit une grande respiration deux seconde avant de se dire qu'elle devrait peut-être y aller parce que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais alors qu'elle reculait, Kakashi ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux se posant sur Sakura, elle rougit et hésita.

"Je ne pensais pas te voir pour le moment.

\- Et bien… je sais que nous avons eu… une conversation délicate hier mais… je devais parler à quelqu'un et il se trouve que… , _Elle a détourné le regard,_ … tu… tu es ce "quelqu'un".

\- Je me sens flatté.

\- Je... je peux entrer ?"

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son appartement avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Je pensais t'avoir rendu… mal à l'aise hier.

\- Non non, tu… tu ne fais jamais ça.

\- mais tu as pleuré-

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas ici à cause de ce que j'ai fais hier ou non avec toi. Je suis ici à cause de ce qui s'est passé après, avec Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi prit un air sérieux.

"Quelque chose est arrivé?

\- Non.. Rien n'est vraiment arrivé, c'est plutôt quelque chose qu'il m'a demandé.

\- Est-ce que c'est à propos de fantasmes sexuels étranges? parce que si c'est le cas, tu connais déjà ma réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas- Pouvons-nous parler sans que ta jalousie interfère?

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse jalouse, je sais juste comment fonctionne les gars, et à un moment ou l'autre ils pensent à- "

Sakura croisa les bras. "Peu importe ... Il m'a demandé si on pouvait faire un autre enfant."

Kakashi s'étouffe presque avec sa propre salive. " Que viens-tu de dire ?

\- J'ai dit Sasuke -

\- J'ai clairement entendu ce que tu viens de dire! "Dit Kakashi en élevant la voix

"Le truc, c'est que ... je ne veux pas le faire." Kakashi sourit à la réponse et adoucit le ton de sa voix, presque souligné d'ironie.

"Oh, tant pis. Tu lui as dit?

\- J'ai essayé mais ... j'étais vraiment été prise par surprise. Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.

\- C'est ton corps. Tu veux pas d'un enfant, ne faites pas d'enfant. Peut-être que Sarada est suffisante pour toi.

\- Je ne sais pas... "

Sakura baissa les yeux. Kakashi se leva pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sa main sur son épaule. Elle frissonna.

"Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour t'aider avec ça mais... Tant que tu es heureuse ... je suis heureux." Kakashi la regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit. Sakura rougit un peu et regarda ailleurs après l'eyes contact.

"Merci." Elle regarda Kakashi qui la regarder sans la quitter des yeux. Quelque chose en elle voulait se pencher parce que son visage était proche. il y avait des étincelles dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais vu dans Sasuke. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Sakura réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se leva très vite.

"Peut-être que... Je- je devrais peut-être juste rentrer à la maison. C'est samedi et peut-être que Sarada a besoin de quelque chose. Ou-ou… Elle… elle voudra peut-être aller faire les magasins? Qui sait ..."

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi qui la regardait d'en bas, sur le canapé. Ses yeux parlaient beaucoup. Les étincelles avaient changé, elle pouvait lire un peu de tristesse même s'il essayait de le cacher.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois venu jusqu'à chez moi. Je suis heureux que tu me fasses confiance."

Sa voix était un peu craquelée. Son cœur se mit à fondre par sa voix et ses mots: «Il est heureux». Elle se disait: «S'il est heureux, alors je suis heureuse '

Elle le salua et sortit pour rentrer chez elle où elle retrouva Sarada.

A suivre...

Note: Pour répondre a certaines questions : 1) Je ne traduis pas uniquement la Fanfic je suis également l'auteur de l'original en anglais, je parle francais en temps normal mais je trouve plus facile d'écrire en anglais et aussi c'est un moyen que j'ai trouvé pour tenter de m'améliorer dans la langue. Mais je trouvais ça nul de pas participer du côté francophone de la FanBase. Même si je me doute qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fan de KakaSaku du côté francophone ou que ceux qui veulent vraiment lisent en anglais. Pour ceux qui peuvent pas, je veux qu'ils puisse trouver une nouvelle Fanfic sur un couple qu'ils aiment ( même si y a que genre 3 personnes qui vont me lire et suivre je m'en fou :) ) Parce que j'ai déjà eu ce problème ou t'es fan d'un truc pas trop connu et les seuls résultats sont dans une autre langue et tu la parles pas alors t'es tout de suite avec un handicap. Aussi, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic... Donc soyez indulgent :'D.. Bref, je suis contente de pouvoir faire plaisir du coup aux francophones qui sont en manquent de fanfic KxS :3 Même si peut-être que ça va être nul a chier et que vous allez tous regretter mais au moins j'aurai tenté :3

2) Pour le nombre de chapitre finaux : j'en ai aucune idée, comme je crée en même temps les textes de la version anglaise ( originale) bah je sais pas trop mais j'ai pas envie de faire trop trop long et je pense avoir des chapitres assez courts. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai 10 chapitre écrits sur mon fichier Word. ( mais encore une fois, ils sont courts )


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2: Comment tout a commencé

Sakura POV

C'était après la guerre, Sasuke et Naruto sont bien remis sur pieds de leurs blessures après leur combat final. Nous étions enfin tous réunis.  
Sasuke avait prit sa décision et nous a fait part de son souhait de vouloir quitter le village pour trouver sa rédemption. J'ai essayé encore une fois de le faire changer d'avis mais c'était inutile. Je comprends en quelque sorte. c'est ce dont il a besoin et je dois mettre mes envies de sa présence derrière moi. Je suis heureuse qu'il sourit et qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose qui lui tienne à coeur, et surtout qu'il tente de s'excuser auprès du village et de tout le monde. Je ne peux pas être égoïste : C'est son choix et c'est de mon devoir de l'accepter.

"Je te reverrai bientôt", dit-il en souriant et me touchant le front. Je suis contente que nous puissions être au moins comme ça, ces petites choses me font chaud au coeur malgré tout et je suis heureuse qu'il semble apprécier notre relation. Après ça, il s'est absenté du village, encore une fois ... Je devais le regarder partir.

Je n'étais pas seul ce jour-là. Kakashi était là aussi quand Sasuke partit. Il ne restait d'ailleurs que nous deux à la porte du village le jour de son départ. Nous l'avons observé alors qu'il s'effaçait dans un lourd silence. Mais alors que je me concentrais sur le vide de mon cœur, j'ai entendu la voix de Kakashi:

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi, Sakura?

\- Oh, c'est gentil de demander ... oui, je serais heureuse de marcher pendant un moment en compagnie ...

\- je le savais. Ne sois pas si triste, _dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma tête_ , il reviendra bientôt, c'est ce qu'il a dit, non? "Cela m'a fait sourire. Bien sûr, Kakashi sait toujours comment remonter le moral de ses coéquipiers.

\- Merci Kakashi. On y va?

\- Bien sûr."

Nous avons marché pendant un moment, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi trop tôt. J'étais heureuse que Kakashi soit là pour me tenir compagnie et me faire rire avec des blagues idiotes. Mon cœur était plus léger.

"Sakura, j'ai un peu faim, pas toi?" Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où il regardait. Nous étions à quelques pas d'Ichiraku.

"Oh, oui. Après tout ça fait un baille qu'on marche, là...

\- Je t'invite?

\- Quel gentleman. Pourquoi pas, si tu en as envie. "

Nous nous sommes assis chez Ichiraku, le soleil commençait à se coucher, on pouvait apercevoir la lune montrer le bout de son nez. Nous avons passé toute l'après-midi à nous promener et à parler de tout et de rien. Pas étonnant que j'ai faim.

"Kakashi...

\- Oui, Sakura?

\- VTu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil parce que tu te sens mal, désolé ou encore que tu me plains.

 _Il écarquilla les yeux._ \- Pourquoi tu penses à ce genre de chose?

\- Tu ne… Tu ne m'as pas invité parce que Sasuke est parti et que je te faisais pitié?

 _Il rigola_. - Sakura, je n'ai pas passé l'après-midi avec toi parce que j'ai pitié de toi. J'ai passé l'après-midi avec toi parce que j'en avais envie. Et je savais que tu te préoccupait à cause de Sasuke. Naruto aurait sûrement été de meilleur compagnie et beaucoup plus drôle que moi, mais je suis heureux que nous ayons eu l'occasion de le faire.

\- Je-je suis ..., _j'ai senti mes joues devenir chaudes et j'ai regardé mon bol_ , je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment embarrassé là tout de suite.

\- C'est bon, _dit-il en suçant ses nouilles_ , j'espère que je ne t'ai pas obstruée. Peut-être…, _Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux_ … Oui, peut-être que si je n'étais pas là, tu pleurerais les larmes de tout ton corps…, i _l prit une voix aigüe,_ … Sasuuuke - Kuuun ..

 _Je me suis fâchée et j'ai rougi violemment_ \- Tu te moques de moi?!

\- Je n'oserais pas faire ça, qui oserait faire ça? Ce serait impardonnable!

 _J'ai frappé son épaule_ \- Tu me rends ridicule, espèce de d'abruti "

J'étais un peu fachée, si on peut dire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Il se moquait de moi mais il rendait l'atmosphère tellement légère alors que j'avais presque jeté un froid avec une question idiote. Mais il a raison, s'il n'était pas là, je serais sans doute retournée chez moi, à ne rien faire, et sans doute déprimer un peu jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Mais il était là, et aussi surprenant que ça soit, c'était une agréable soirée. D'autant que je m'en souvienne, quelque chose de tendre émanait de lui.

...À suivre...

NOTE : Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir :) Comme je disais certains chapitres sont plus courts que d'autre et celui-ci en fait partie. Le suivant sera plus long cela dit. Mais je veux pouvoir faire par étape quitte à avoir des moments plus courts que d'autres pour que ça soit linéaire et compréhensible ( du moins que j'en ai l'impression Haha ). A la prochaine ~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3: La première erreur

Le temps passa sans que Sasuke soit là. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt mais 7 mois se sont déjà écoulés et le seul contact que Sakura et lui-même avaient eu était avec des lettres. En tout cas, au début.

Enfermée dans sa tristesse elle avait tendance à envoyer une lettre une fois par semaine, sans aucune réponse la plupart du temps. Le temps passant et les réponses ne venant jamais elle a commencé à envoyer une lettre toutes les trois semaines ou plus, espérant toujours que Sasuke pointe le bout de son nez ne serait-ce que dans un court message sur papier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas comme si elle se sentait aussi vide que les premiers jours. Elle a beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital. Tsunade compte sur elle pour beaucoup de choses. Naruto est vraiment très occupé aussi, beaucoup plus occupé qu'elle ne pensait qu'il le serait, ce petit garçon à la tête bien chaude qu'elle voit évoluer depuis ses 12 ans. Elle sourit à l'idée que Naruto devienne un adulte remarquable. Il n'a jamais manqué d'être une personne formidable à tout moment de sa vie. Mais des responsabilités se mirent à frapper à sa porte et il sembla bien les gérer, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. À propos de Kakashi ... hé bien, ils passent pas mal de temps ensemble depuis ce jour. Sortir avec lui n'était pas nouveau, mais ca semblait quand même vraiment différent, ça faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un était à ses côtés. C'est amusant de passer du temps avec Kakashi et il ne se plaint pas quand elle parle trop. Et Sakura ne peut pas se mentir à elle-même, elle est assez consciente qu'elle parle beaucoup trop. Elle était un peu gênée quand elle s'est rendu compte que le premier mois, elle ne parlait que de Sasuke. Mais il n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Il s'est moqué d'elle, mais même si elle faisait la moue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

 **Sakura POV.**

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je suis allée l'ouvrir et j'ai trouvé Kakashi juste devant moi.

"Yo Sakura, je me demandais si tu avais du temps aujourd'hui.

\- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi?

\- Eh bien, je suis un peu gêné de t'impliquer comme ça, mais je suis vraiment dans l'embarras. Tsunade m'a donné des tâches.

Je ris, - Wow, tu deviens vieux Kakashi!

\- Je -..., _il rougit de frustration_ , Tsunade me demanda de m'occuper des enfants de l'académie, j'essayai de faire valoir que j'étais un ninja, pas une baby-sitter et ensuite ..., _il fit un mit sa main sur son front, pleins d'exaspération_ , ... Tu sais comment Tsunade peut être.

Je rigolais, - Et bien… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois le faire alors qu'Iruka est là.

 _Il a pointé son doigt vers moi,_ \- exactement! et c'est à ce moment-là que le problème commence, car Iruka est malade. Et essaie de deviner à qui ce fils de..Iruka a demandé à Tsunade de s'occuper des enfants pendant deux jours?

\- toi?

\- Oui! Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants dont je devais m'occuper et ... Eh bien ... Peut-être qu'en tant que femme généreuse tu pourrais..., i _l s'est montré avec son index_ , ... aider cet homme désespéré.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir si j'ai du temps pour ça ... ou supplie-moi ? " _Je_ _l'ai regardé malicieusement._

Il m'a jeté un regard sérieux, est entré dans la maison pour avoir son visage juste devant le miens, le plaçant très, voire trop près du mien, je pouvais sentir son regard alors qu'il me donnait ses conseils:

"Tu ne me mettras pas à genoux devant toi, Sakura, tu vas trop loin, je suis le sensei et surtout le plus âgé ici ... tu te souviens?"

Je sentais mes joues brûler et ma respiration devenait plus rapide que jamais, j'étais paralysé par sa présence.

"Ou-ou-ouais ..." J'ai avalé ma salive difficilement. Il fit ensuite un pas en arrière et sourit. "alors je suppose que ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider?"

"Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais dire non, _j'ai essayé de poser mon regard ailleurs pour ne plus me concentrer sur lui_ , ...Tu as l'air très désespéré."

Nous sommes allés à l'école. Il y avait un enseignant suppléant mais il ne semblait pas capable de gérer les enfants. Ils étaient bruyants et énervants, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de leur crier dessus une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils sont restés calmes après cela, jouant moins fort. Je n'avais rien à faire là-bas, j'étais juste une assistante pour Kakashi quand il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit ...

"Sakura, il pleure que dois-je faire?!" Dit-il en courant vers moi avec un enfant dans ses bras. je l'ai calmé. Il n'était pas bon du tout et c'était risible.

 **POV normal**

Il y avait beaucoup chose que Sakura avait en tête dont elle ne réalisait pas encore la portée. Elle s'amusait mais s'amuser n'est pas tout.

Elle aidait Kakashi à accomplir les tâches liées aux enfants. En fait, après avoir montré à Kakashi comment gérer les enfants, elle s'était assise sur un banc. De là, elle pourrait veiller sur lui et ... finalement le rejoindre si quelque chose se passait vraiment mal.

Ca faisait un moment depuis que Kakashi n'avait pas demandé l'aide de Sakura. Elle pouvait profiter du soleil. Ce jour était vraiment beau et ensoleillé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à tout ce qui l'entourait, mais ensuite elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda Kakashi jouer avec des petits garçons, courir, les attraper ... Rire ... Quelque chose dans ses yeux souriants la fit regarder. Il la regarda également et réalisa qu'elle le fixait depuis un moment, même si elle semblait rêvasser, il saisit l'occasion pour lui faire signe de la main. Elle se redressa et réalisa qu'elle était en train de regarder fixement dans sa direction, puis sourit et lui rendit son signe avec un sourire.

...

"Sakura, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

\- Oui, merci Kakashi. " _ils se mirent en route._

\- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, je n'y serais pas arrivé si ce n'était pas grâce à toi.

 _Sakura rougit_ \- Oh ça… c'était vraiment rien tu sais…

\- Arrête d'être si humble, tu fais un excellent travail. Où as-tu appris à gérer les enfants?

\- Et bien, je suppose avec Naruto? il est comme un petit enfant, Tu trouves pas? _Elle se mit à rire._

\- Je ne parlerais pas comme ça de notre futur Hokage "dit-il d'un air sérieux

Sakura ne savait plus quoi dire, elle se sentait un peu mal mais ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle cherchait quelque chose à dire mais ne trouvait rien car ses joues viraient au rose de honte. Kakashi la regarda et commença à rire

"Sakura, c'était une blague."

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec les joues rouges, lui jetant un regard avant de faire la moue et de croiser les bras, frustrée. Au même moment, ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée.

"Tu comptes bouder pour toujours?" Sakura ne voulait pas répondre, elle jouait avec Kakashi et voulait juste qu'il s'excuse de l'avoir fait passer pour une idiote. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra chez elle.

"Au revoir, Kakashi" dit-elle en fermant la porte mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la bloque avec sa main. Elle se retourna par surprise pour trouver le visage de Kakashi très proche du sien. Ses joues devinrent rouges vives mais elle ne recula pas.

"Je suppose que au revoir signifie : oui, je boude pour toujours." _Dit-il avec un air sérieux à nouveau._

"Hm-hmmm ..." Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres qui bougeaient en dessous de son masque a chaque mot, comme si quelque chose l'attirait.

Il fit un pas en arrière "Pour punition tu vas me donner un verre. De cette façon tu devras me supporter encore plus pendant que tu joues la petite fille muette"

Sakura hocha la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se sentait dans une ambiance chaleureuse et ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Kakashi s'assit pendant que Sakura préparait le thé. Il appréciait la taquinerie. Il sourit en la regardant préparer le thé de loin. Quand ce fut prêt, elle revint et versa le thé dans le verre devant Kakashi. Elle fit de même pour elle.

"Alors, toujours en train de garder le silence, Sakura?" Dit-il en la regardant, la main sous le menton. Sakura se sentait vraiment bizarre à l'intérieur, elle ne voulait pas parler mais elle aimait l'entendre parler. Il ôta son masque pour siroter son thé alors qu'elle le fixait, oubliant presque sa propre boisson. Il tentait le dialogue malgré qu'elle lui tenait tête. Sakura regarderait sa bouche bouger à chaque mot. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il avait fini son thé après tout ce temps qu'elle le fixait.

"Ok, j'ai eu mon verre et tu es toujours silencieux, donc je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer chez moi"

Il se leva et dès qu'il allait partir, elle se leva aussi, tout ce qu'elle put voir fut son dos quand elle posa ses mains sur son épaule.

" Non attends "

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et encore une fois ils étaient assez proches. Ils partageaient tous les deux un regard intense, sentant l'oxygène de l'un l'autre dû à la proximité. Leur échange fut court avant de le briser pour échanger un baiser passionné. Il mit ses mains dans le dos de Sakura pour la garder contre lui alors qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux et que leur langue bougeait en rythme. Il la poussa contre le mur pour la bloquer pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient l'un après l'autre...

... Et après qu'elle lui ait donné sa première fois. Elle savait qu'elle avait mal agi.

A suivre...

 _Note: Merci de m'avoir lu et merci de votre soutient :3 à la prochaine ~_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4: Laisse-moi l'effacer.

 **Sakura POV**

Je me souviens quand je l'appelais "Kakashi-Sensei". Il m'avait demandé d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça après la guerre car il estimait que ce n'était plus approprié. La vraie raison est qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir si vieux à côté de Naruto et Sasuke qui étaient devenus de grands hommes et qu'en plus, avoir des hommes mûres vous appeller "sensei" vous fait ressembler à un vieux grand-père.

J'ai eu du mal à arrêter de l'appeler "Sensei" car c'était le seul suffixe que j'aurais jamais utilisé avec lui. Et ça fait vraiment bizarre de dire "Kakashi" comme si j'appelais Naruto ou qui que ce soit d'autre, car à un moment donné, il n'était pas comme tout le monde. C'est l'homme qui m'inspirais à devenir plus forte quand j'avais douze ans. C'est lui qui m'a reconnu quand je pensais que j'étais inutile et impuissante. Parce qu'il croyait que j'avais de grandes capacités grâce à mon chakra, je voulais pousser les limites de mes capacités dans ce domaine afin de devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Est-ce qu'on pourrait dire qu'à un moment donné, je suis devenue qui je suis grâce à lui? Je veux dire bien sûr que Tsunade est clairement celle qui m'a aidée à devenir qui je suis en ce moment. Mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas pensé à devenir un médic-nin sans l'avoir eu à mes côté pour me faire réaliser mon potentiel. Et pour ça, je dois le remercier.

 **Normal POV.**

Cela faisait un an que Sasuke était parti. Sakura essayait de rester à distance de Kakashi, et ce n'était pas si facile. Il a essayé de préciser que c'était une chose unique et qu'elle ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Kakashi a prétexté avoir été fatigué par les enfants et qu'il ne voulait pas l'embrasser, il s'est juste laissé aller et il regrette. Il a essayé de lui dire qu'elle était dans la même situation. Que la fatigue les a fait faire ce qu'ils ont fait. Peu de temps après tout ces chamboulements, Sasuke décida finalement de rentrer à la maison.

"Je suis revenu parce que tu ne m'envoyais plus de lettres ces derniers mois et je voulais être sur que tout allait bien.

\- Merci, Sasuke-kun, je suis heureuse que tu sois inquiet "

Ils étaient tout les deux assis autour de la table chez eux. Sakura souriait en regardant Sasuke qui semblait préoccupé par quelque chose.

"Sakura, je sais que tu attends beaucoup de moi."

Son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à un air inquiet, " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Je veux dire, _il la regarda dans les yeux,_ je sais que tu étais toute seule depuis très longtemps. Et avant même que je sois parti ... Je n'ai pas été là pour toi depuis très longtemps. Mais sache que, du plus profond de mon coeur, je suis reconnaissant que tu m'aimes autant. "

Le cœur de Sakura sauta dans sa poitrine alors que ses joues viraient au rose

"Je - je t'aime Sasuke-kun, je suis si heureuse que tu te rendes compte d'à quel point je t'aime ..", puis elle baissa les yeux en pensant à cette nuit avec Kakashi. Elle veut le dire à Sasuke, mais elle ne le peut pas. Elle sait que son seul et véritable amour est Sasuke et que c'était une mauvaise aventure d'une nuit.

"J'ai pensé à quelque chose"

La voix de Sasuke la fit lever les yeux de la jeune femme.

"Oui, Sasuke-kun?

\- Je sais que tu vas être triste parce que je vais devoir y retourner. Mais je reste un moment. Je pense partir dans deux semaines. Est-ce assez long pour toi?

\- Eh bien oui, bien sûr, je suis heureuse que tu considères mes besoins, _dit-elle en souriant_

\- J'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander.

\- j'écoute...

\- Je veux t'épouser. "

Sakura fut vraiment surprise et vira au rouge tomate dès que l'information percuta ses tympans, sautant presque de sa chaise.

"N'es-tu pas supposé me le proposer au lieu de dire les choses comme ça?!, _Dit-elle un peu contrariée mais surtout heureuse._

\- Je-je suis désolé, _dit Sasuke en se frottant l'arrière de la tête_ , je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Mais je suis sérieux. Épouse-moi s'il te plaît."

Sakura y réfléchissait et le temps d'un instant quelque chose à propos de Kakashi lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle essaya de le faire disparaître. Elle sait qu'il n'y a rien à leur sujet, ce n'était pas censé se produire, après tout ils se sont expliqué et ont éclairci les points: ce n'était qu'un accident, cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Sasuke est son petit ami, Kakashi était son professeur. Il n'y a rien à comparer entre eux. Mais elle était un peu en colère contre elle-même de penser à Kakashi dans un moment pareil.

"Oui! Oui, je vais t'épouser Sasuke-kun! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu depuis que je suis toute petite! Et tu le sais.

\- Oui, _dit-il en souriant_ , alors ... je vais parler à Naruto pour que le mariage soit le plus tôt possible. "

Sasuke se leva.

"Tu as beaucoup pris soin de moi. Alors, je m'occupe du mariage", _dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée._ " Plus tard "

Après cette conversation, elle s'est rendue compte que sa réponse était peut-être un peu forcée, elle n'avait pas à dire tout ça. On aurait presque dit qu'elle tentait de se convaincre que c'était le bon choix à faire. Mais non, il n'y avait pas du tout de raison de se convaincre. Sasuke était l'amour de sa vie. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour lui. Alors pourquoi la réponse complète à propos de son amour d'enfance? Pourquoi voudrait-elle se référer à son enfance au lieu de se concentrer sur ses sentiments actuels? Le temps est-il vraiment une chose sur laquelle on peut compter après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé?

Pour leur mariage, tout était entre les mains de Sasuke. Il pouvait compter sur Tsunade et ses assistants, ainsi que Naruto et leurs amis. Ils ont tous mis la main à la pâte. Et c'était merveilleux. De toute leur génération, ils étaient les premier a définitivement unir leurs liens.

Le mariage est une chose que Sakura a toujours admirée et elle a toujours vu en cette événement la preuve ultime de l'amour. Quand tu es marié, tu es amoureux pour le reste de ta vie. Vous partagez, aimez et avez une famille. Et c'est ce qu'elle veut. D'avoir son mari et un joli petit bébé à ses côtés le moment venu.

Quand le jour était venu pour leur mariage, Sakura était vraiment enthousiaste à ce sujet. Elle rêvait de ce à quoi ressemblerait son mariage avec Sasuke à l'âge de douze ans. Et cette fille rêvant de mariage est devenue une femme engagée à son béguin de longue date.

"Es-tu prête, Sakura?"

Sakura regarda derrière elle pour répondre à la femme concernée.

"Oui, merci Hinata, je suis un peu nerveuse là tout de suite...

\- Il ne faut pas, vous êtes si beaux ensemble, tu as travaillé si dur pour que tes sentiments l'atteigne. Je suis tellement heureuse que vous puissiez enfin unir vos lien pour toujours, c'est si romantique ! J'ai hâte de voir le jour où Naruto me le propose ...

\- Ouais, il serait vraiment un homme s'il le faisait " dit Sakura en faisant un visage ennuyé. Clairement, elle n'attendait pas de miracle de sa part. Est-ce qu'il avait ne serait-ce compris ce qui était en train de se passer? Mais Sakura ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être parfois " nul" comme elle le dit si bien, après tout, il a participé aux préparatifs et est une de ses amis les plus proches... Elle espérait cependant que quelqu'un d'autre soit présent pour elle, pour ce moment.

La musique traditionnel du mariage commençait a résonner dans les lieux.

"Dépêche-toi Sakura c'est ton heure"

Elle quitta les coulisses pour rejoindre Sasuke sur le plateau qui leur servait plus ou moins de scène. Elle avait Naruto à ses côtés, comme un grand frère, il l'accompagnait rejoindre l'élu de son coeur. Sakura regardait dans la foule alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Sasuke. Elle espérait que Kakashi serait là mais, visiblement, il ne l'était pas.

Ce n'était pas un mariage extravagant, le plus simple qu'on puisse faire et avec tout leurs amis. Une fois les voeux terminés, ils sont tous allés au restaurant, ont mangé, bu, se sont amusés ...

Au début, elle était déçue de la non-participation de Kakashi, mais le plaisir qu'elle a eu avec ses amis lui a fait oublier ce détail et son sourire pu être au rendez-vous. Quand la lune fut visible, Sasuke et Sakura rentrèrent chez eux. Bien sûr, Sasuke voulait profiter d'une lune de miel. Dès leur retour à la maison, Sasuke prit Sakura dans ses bras, d'abord pour passer le pas de la porte, tel le veut la tradition et ensuite il l'emmena dans leur chambre. Sakura avait l'impression que c'était l'occasion de se racheter pour son erreur. Elle savait que c'était pas une bonne chose de penser à se racheter de cette manière ou d'encore ne serait-ce avoir une infime penser pour Kakashi alors que c'était le jour de leur mariage. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se donner l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne. Elle voulait juste rendre à son premier amour ce qu'elle avait perdu. Parce qu'il était le seul. Le seul pour elle.

Parce qu'elle l'aime, elle veut lui rendre ce qu'elle a perdu. Elle veut lui faire comprendre qu'elle est à lui et à personne d'autre. Ou peut-être que c'est elle qu'elle veut persuader. Elle lui donna sa deuxième fois à défaut de la première.. Mais, dans tous les cas, pour elle, c'est sa première fois avec Sasuke.

Et pour Sakura, peut importe le reste, c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer.

À suivre...

 **Note:** Merci d'avoir lu :) à la prochaine ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.5: "Amis"**

 **Sakura POV.**

Parfois, je souhaiterais être comme toutes les autres filles: être complètement folle de mon professeur et tourner la page dès que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le truc, c'est que je n'ai jamais été folle amoureuse de Kakashi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le processus à l'envers.

Je suis sûr que certaines filles sont folles ou ont été folle de Kakashi comme je l'ai été avec Sasuke. Il est vraiment très charmant sous son masque. Je n'ai jamais dit à Naruto à quoi il ressemblait ni même que j'avais eu la chance de le voir, mais en tant que ninja médical je pouvais voir son visage quand il revenait de mission en très mauvais état.

Finalement on avait tous tord. Il est juste beau. Même si je dois avouer qu'avoir brisé le mythe du visage caché de Kakashi m'attristerait presque !

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu son visage. Il s'était lancé dans des arguments inconcevable de pourquoi c'était impossible pour lui de me montrer son visage presque une heure entière. Mais il a dû céder quand je lui fit remarquer que son masque gorgeait de sang dû à une énorme coupure ouverte juste à côté de ses lèvres.

 **POV normal.**

Ca faisait deux jours que Sasuke et Sakura se sont mariés. Sasuke profita de son repos au village pour passer quelques moments avec Naruto, il a beau dire qu'il ne le supporte pas, c'est toujours lui qui fait le déplacement pour le trouver. Il faut dire, depuis son départ, ils ont beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Sakura, de son côté, voulait passer du temps avec Ino.

Alors que Sasuke venait tout juste de quitter la maison, Sakura prépara quelques petites choses a grignoter dans des box pour ne pas arriver les mains vide chez sa meilleure amie/ennemie. C'était le début de matinée et le temps idéal pour proposer un pique nique afin de se relaxer.

Cependant, alors que Sakura traversait le village pour rejoindre le magasin de Ino, quelqu'un de familier arriva vers elle. Elle s'arrêta en hésitant, regardant quelque seconde du coin de l'oeil la personne qui passait dans l'autre sens, sans la regarder. Même si l'hésitation la tiraillait elle décida malgré tout de se retourner et de crier son nom.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, sans bouger ni même se retourner. Elle couru vers lui et se plaça juste devant lui en espérant croiser son regard ou même voir une once de joie de la voir.

"Ca fait un moment Kakashi ..." Il la regarda, puis détourna les yeux.

" Ouais je suppose"

Son ton était froid et distant, il parlait doucement. Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça, elle fronça les sourcils ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde. Son air désinvolte habituel commençait à l'agacer. Il y a des côté de lui qu'elle aimerait qu'il n'ait pas, surtout le genre de côté qui la met mal à l'aise.

" - Tu n'es pas venu à mon mariage ...

\- Oh, c'était quand?"

Kakashi répondait sans donner le moindre regard a Sakura. Il leva les yeux ou regardait sur les côté. Son ton toujours désinvolte il fit clairement semblant de jouer la mauvaise surprise.

" - Il y a deux jours... j'étais un peu triste de ne pas te voir. " _Elle baissa les yeux, au même moment, Kakashi la regarda et sourit._

"Hey, ne sois pas triste, je ... je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Je suis un mauvais ami."

 _Elle leva les yeux vers lui_. "Ce n'est pas toi qui est un mauvais ami, c'est ma faute, je devrais être compréhensive si tu as des choses plus importantes."

Son sourire s'est estompé.

"Ne dis pas de telles choses."

Sakura baissa les yeux à nouveau, fronça sourcils avant de le regarder en feignant un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait débattre avec lui, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'est qu'ils redeviennent comme avant.

"Excuse-moi Kakashi..., il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je me prends trop la tête, _elle fit un léger rire forcé, ses yeux cherchaient un endroit où se déposer._..Qu'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui...?"

Contrairement à Sakura qui semblait tendue comme jamais, Kakashi avait un air tout à fait décontracté.

" Oh… Pas grand chose, je viens d'avoir un peu de temps libre. "

Elle y réfléchit à peine quelque seconde qu'elle se lança sans hésiter

" Ca te dirait qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble?

\- ..., _Kakashi lui sourit,_ oui bien sûr. "

Il était heureux, c'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais avoir une amie comme Sakura lui rappellait ces moments innocents avec Obito et Rin... Peut-être même en mieux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'était pas sorti tout les deux comme ça. Et même si Kakashi n'est pas du genre a admettre ce genre de chose, c'est clair qu'elle lui a manqué. Ils peuvent passer toute l'après-midi ensemble. Exactement comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire avant. Tout comme le premier après-midi qu'ils ont passé après le départ de Sasuke. Le bonheur était aussi présent que ces jours-là, même si les choses n'étaient pas du tout identiques. La situation de Sakura a tellement changé depuis. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, Sakura ne voulait pas embêter Kakashi avec ses histoires relationnels. Elle aime le voir heureux, le voir rire et s'amuser avec elle et quelque chose dans son cœur ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher.

"Tu es un idiot, tu sais?

\- Oui j'ai déjà entendu ça.

\- Notre Hokage est un idiot.

\- Appelle-moi maître!

\- Tais-toi."

Bien sûr, à ce stade, il n'était plus un sensei et elle le savait. Il était l'un de ses amis les plus chers. Le genre qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre à tout prix

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, Kakashi et Sakura étaient assis au bord du lac dans l'herbe pour profiter de la vue.

" Au fait on devrait pas manger cette boîte que tu portes depuis ce matin?

\- ... "

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié Ino.

...

 **Note:** Celui-ci est un peu plus court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je poste en retard à cause de l'école .-. Mais merci de vos soutiens ! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.6: "Pardonne-moi"**

 **Sakura POV.**

Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très douée pour partager mes sentiments. Les gens ont tendance à penser que je suis ce genre de personne impétueux, le genre qui ne se cache de rien. Je sais que mes réactions faciales sont très facilement lisibles, tout est écrit sur mon visage, la moindre once de bonheur ou de tristesse... Mais juste parce que mon expression facial vous en dit beaucoup, ne signifie pas qu'il est facile pour moi d'en parler.

Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise avec l'idée de parler avec cœur de ce que je pense. Mais je suis comme une bombe. Quand il faut que ça sorte, ça sort.

 **POV normal**

La veille du départ de Sasuke était dans une grosse pagaille.

Sakura voulait prendre l'initiative de faire changer d'avis Sasuke la date de son départ. Mais après plusieurs refus fermes de sa part, il finissait pas ne plus écouter Sakura, ni même lui donner l'occasion d'expliquer son point de vue. Le pire pour elle n'était pas la constante frustration qu'elle vivait avec les décisions de Sasuke qui était fixes et intransigeantes, mais le fait que malgré tout elle pensait à vouloir s'entendre mieux avec Kakashi.

Elle recommença de nouveau à fréquenter celui-ci. Et même si ce n'était rien, aucune arrière pensée dans leur amitié fleurissante, elle voulait être honnête avec Sasuke, à propos de tout. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant son absence. Mais tout ce qui l'intéressait était de faire ses bagages.

"Sasuke, s'il te plaît, juste une semaine de plus et je te promets de te laisser partir.

\- Sakura, je t'ai demandé il y a deux semaines si ce lapse de temps te convenait et on s'est mis d'accord là-dessus.

\- Mais .. je ne pensais pas que cela passerait si vite...

\- Oui, mais je veux aussi penser à ton travail. Tu es un docteur.

\- Je sais, je pense à mon travail mais-

\- Sakura, on s'est mis d'accord. Je pars demain et je ne change pas d'avis. Je t'ai tout donné. Un mariage, une lune de miel et du temps ensemble. C'est maintenant le moment pour moi d'y aller.

\- Et bien tu viens de le dire! je suis ta femme et tu pourrais peut-être trouver un travail à Konoha ... "

Il la regarda sévèrement, Sasuke n'est pas du genre a apprécier qu'on remette ses décisions en cause.

"Tu m'ennuies. je veux quitter le village et je le ferai. Tu me ferais presque regretter d'être ma femme, tu devrais me comprendre. Je pensais que après tout ce qu'on a vécu tu connaissais mes vraies motivations et mon vrai "moi" "

Elle écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Cette situation ressemblait exactement à celle de quand ils avaient douze ans, et ça fait mal.

"Bien, je sors." Le ton de Sakura était sec et grave, elle était blessée mais surtout son ego en avait pris un coup.

"Hn."

Elle sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Elle voulait juste rester dans le village avec lui, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser aussi. Elle voulait lui ouvrir son coeur, lui montrer qu'elle se soucie de lui et qu'elle lui est entièrement dédiée. Elle ne voulait pas se cacher mais lui ne voulait pas écouter. Elle ne voulait pas cacher de telles choses...mais tout va trop vite... Il n'y a pas le temps.

"Sakura, tu vas bien?"

Une voix douce et grave se fit entendre derrière elle, un ton calme et apaisant, elle aimerait que Sasuke puisse lui parler de cette manière.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'interlocuteur, la surprise n'y était pas, elle savait à qui s'attendre, il n'y a pas deux personnes pour avoir un ton aussi calme et désinvolte "Oh, quelle coïncidence, Kakashi ..." mais même si la surprise était agréable, l'humeur n'y était pas.

Il pencha la tête. "Wow, on dirait que tu es content de me voir", _dit-il sarcastiquement_

"C'est ... ce n'est pas ta faute ... c'est Sasuke"

 _Il fronce les sourcils._ "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, vous venez tout juste de..., _il a détourné le regard_ ,… vous marier ..."

Elle le regarda "Hum .. hé bien... je voulais lui dire ce que nous avons fait...

\- Hm ..., _Il leva les yeux au ciel, son poing sous le menton en prenant un air pensif quelques secondes avant de regarder de nouveau Sakura_ , ... Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

\- Et bien…, _elle pencha la tête_ , pourquoi ça ne le serait pas? c'est une façon de lui montrer que je suis honnête et dévouée.

\- Est-ce que ça compte vraiment quand même? il n'était pas là pour toi et vous n'étiez pas encore marié. "

 _Elle fronce les sourcils_ "Alors ... juste parce que nous n'étions pas mariés signifie que je n'ai pas ... trompé? _L'explication laissait Sakura perplexe, Ca n'a aucun sens._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais si je devais passer ma vie avec une femme merveilleuse, je ne risquerais pas de la laisser seule pendant aussi longtemps. De toute évidence, des gars louches aimeraient la draguer. "

 _Sakura rougit au compliment, elle ne s'attendait pas à de telles éloges. Puis elle souria, se rentenant presque de rire, imaginant Kakashi comme un type louche et pervers_ " Donc tu te qualifie de cinglé ? "

 _Kakashi prit un air choqué, presque atteint dans son estime_ " Non! Bien sûr que non ! " _il se mit à rire doucement et chuchota "_ enfin, j"espère."

\- Vieux pervers.

\- Tu es ami avec ce vieux pervers. _Kakashi dit-il en se pointant du doigt._

Sakura sourit à ces mots.

" Alors, tu te sent mieux?

\- Oui, ça va... Je suis contente d'être tombée sur toi.

\- Plaisir partagé.

\- Tu me raccompagne?

\- Ton désir est ma commande. "

De retour chez elle, Sakura entra dans la maison et remarqua que Sasuke était déjà parti.

Ça recommence, cette tristesse et ce vide. Ce sentiment ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle voulait que les choses se passent bien mais peu importe les efforts le résultat était toujours le même. Sasuke ne sera jamais comme les autres hommes, affectueux et présent. Il était lui, et c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Elle doit se faire à l'évidence, l'homme qu'elle choisi et l'homme qu'elle rêvait d'avoir sont deux personnes différentes.

Kakashi décida de la suivre au vu de la situation qui semblait bizarre, Sakura semblait bizarre. Plus il marchait vers elle et plus l'empathie grandissait sur son visage, c'est comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il se passait.

" Tu vas bien.. Sakura?

\- Sasuke est parti. Sans rien dire.

\- Je suis désolé..."

Il lui prit la tête avec la main pour la prendre dans ses bras. Même s'il ne voyait pas sa tristesse, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses larmes couler sur son torse.

Encore une fois, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

à suivre ...

Edit: Bonjouur ! c: Désolé du retard j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, merci de me suivre et à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : POV normal

Quelques jours après le départ de Sasuke, Sakura se sentait malade. Elle vomissait et avait mal à la tête. Elle pensait que la tristesse la rendait physiquement malade. Un mois plus tard les symptômes ont disparus.

Elle a repris l'habitude de passer du temps avec Kakashi comme elle le faisait auparavant. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais. il arrivait parfois à lui faire oublier la tristesse. Elle tentait régulièrement d'envoyer des lettres à Sasuke mais là encore, il n'y a pas eu de réponse.

"Arrête de faire cette bouille toute triste", Kakashi lança en marchant dans la rue, les mains dans les poches.

\- Mais ça fait deux mois qu'il est parti et je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse à mes lettres...

\- Tu sais, même quand tout allait bien, il ne répondait pas.

\- En fait, il a répondu... parfois ... mais pas autant que je le lui envoyais! "

Kakashi était inquiet pour elle mais il savait qu'au fond il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire.

" Je suis sûr qu'il est juste occupé "

Sakura s'arrêta en chemin avec en fronçant les sourcils. Elle jeta un regard à Kakashi.

"Et- Et si quelque chose lui arrivait?! Peut-être qu'il est en danger ou blessé!"

Kakashi mit sa main sur son épaule et regarda droit dans ses yeux.

"Ecoute, Sakura ... Sasuke est très fort et je doute que quelqu'un lui arrive à la cheville... Mis à part Naruto, je veux dire."

Elle reprit un air confiant et sourit. "Tu as raison Kakashi, merci!"

Kakashi lâcha ses épaule, se remit doucement en route en remettant ses mains dans ses poches. Sakura le suivit.

"Je me souviens que tu as du travail aujourd'hui non?, _Kakashi demanda avec calme tout en regardant devant lui_

\- En fait, Tsunade m'a demandé d'aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle doit se rendre à Suna dans quelques semaines et elle m'a demandé de la remplacer à l'hôpital pendant son absence.

\- Je suis très impressionné qu'elle te fasse autant confiance. Et donc, pourquoi la bibliothèque?

\- Je dois trouver des livres qu'elle m'a conseillé. Je ne suis pas aussi habile qu'elle pour le moment. Je dois étudier plus durement. Il y a des choses que je ne maîtrise pas encore et je dois m'entraîner un peu avant son départ afin qu'elle sache que tout est sous contrôle. La somme de travail de Tsunade est beaucoup plus lourde que ce que je fais habituellement.

-Tu dois donc te renseigner à la bibliothèque pour ensuite entraîner davantage tes compétences en chakra?

\- Mon chakra n'est pas vraiment un problème. C'est plutôt à propos des maladies. Mais oui. Je ne passerai sûrement pas tout mon temps à la bibliothèque, ça pourrait être fatigant et ... C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pratiqué à l'extérieur de l'hôpital!

Hé, j'ai une idée!, _Kakashi s'arrêta sur la route avec un air motivé_

 _Elle le regarda._

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Peut-être que..., _il la regarda,_ ... je pourrais m'entraîner avec toi?

\- Oui ! c'est une bonne idée ! Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas entraînés ensemble.

\- Si je me souviens bien ... Tu ne m'as jamais vaincu!, _Dit-il en ricanant._

\- Et bien, _elle se retourna et marcha vers lui pour lui faire face ,_ ... C'est une question de temps je suppose, _sourit-elle en le regardant._

\- J'aime la façon dont tu es si sûre de toi. "D _it-il pour la taquiner. Elle rit._

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque.

" Bon, c'est ici que je te laisse" Kakashi se remit en route seul en suivant le chemin qui se présentait devant lui mais la voix de Sakura retentit au moment ou son pied toucha le sol.

" Attend ! Où est-ce que je peux te trouver quand je quitte la bibliothèque? "

Il se retourna d'un air interrogatif, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel en tenant son menton avec sa main " Je ne sais pas. J'ai aussi des trucs à faire de mon côté mais on pourrait fixer une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous?"

\- Oui ! ça me tente !

\- Attends, tu penses quand-même pas à l'entraînement dis-moi...

\- Non non, nous pourrons le faire plus tard cette semaine. Je pensais juste que ça pourrait être bien de manger ensemble. Ou peut-être que je pourrais cuisiner pour toi? Manger tout seul à la maison est un peu triste, tu ne crois pas?

\- Eh bien, j'y suis habitué. Mais je ne peux pas nier que j'aime dîner avec toi.

\- Très bien! Alors, rendez-vous au restaurant du sud à .. 19 heures?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir .. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai être là à l'heure ... On ne peut pas se rencontrer plutôt vers 21h?

\- Oui ! D'accord! , _Elle sourit,_ à plus tard! "

Kakashi et Sakura se séparèrent. Elle essayait de trouver les livres qui figuraient sur la liste que Tsunade lui avait donné. Lorsqu'elle les avait enfin entre les mains; elle s'assit à une table et passa toute l'après-midi à lire. Le soir venu, elle quitta la bibliothèque. Il faisait sombre mais il n'était pas encore 21 heures. Elle décida donc de marcher un peu. Elle se rendit à l'école où Kakashi et elle devaient s'occuper des enfants. Elle rit intérieurement puis s'assit sur le banc. son regard se perdait dans le vide.

"Sakura, il est tard, que fais-tu ici?

\- Oh! Shikamaru ça fait un moment.

\- Ouais, _il s'est assis à côté d'elle_ , que fais-tu ici? Ce n'est pas ton genre de passer du temps dehors quand le soleil se couche.

\- Eh bien, je pourrais te demander la même chose que tu sais.

\- En fait non, je sors beaucoup quand le soleil se couche. Temari n'aime pas ça, mais la paix que je ressens lorsque la lune se présente est unique.

\- Comment va Temari?

\- Elle va bien. En fait, je suis dehors parce qu'elle a commencé à me crier dessus. Aaahh ... les femmes.

Sakura prit un air surpris " Tu as fait quelque chose?

\- Oh non, je suppose que j'étais juste trop paresseux aujourd'hui. Aaah ...

\- Oh ..., _elle le jugea du regard,_ ... Tu devrais prendre les sentiments de Temari plus en compte.

\- De quoi tu parles, _il leva les yeux,_ je suis très reconnaissant d'avoir Temari dans ma vie. Bien sûr, elle crie beaucoup, mais je pense que j'aime bien ça. Elle est la tempête dans ma vie et j'adore ça. "

Sakura sourit. " C'est trop mignon.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est 21 heures. _Il se leva,_ si je ne rentre pas manger quelque chose, Temari risque de se mettre encore plus en colère.

\- Quoi-Qu'est-ce qu'il est déjà 21h?!, _Elle sauta du banc et commença à courir,_ bye Shikamaru! "

Elle couru vers le sud aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Quand elle n'était plus très loin du restaurant, elle pu apercevoir la silhouette de Kakashi. Il se retourna et la vit courir vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de Kakashi à bout de souffle.

"Eh bien, et moi qui pensais que j'allais être celui qui est en retard, _dit-il d'un ton taquin_

\- Je suis, je suis là ..., j'ai essayé ... j'ai fait de mon mieux pour être là à l'heure ..., _dit-elle entre deux respirations._

\- Ca va, t'inquiète.

Il entrèrent dans le restaurant et passèrent commande.

" Je veux goûter ça !

\- Hum.. Tu es sûre? C'est plutôt fort...

\- Allez, j'ai jamais essayé même lors de mon mariage. Je veux y goûter.

\- En fait, ça se boit en un coup.

\- Ca va, allez, laisse-moi essayer !

Kakashi regarda le serveur un peu dubitatif.

"La dame l'a demandé ... Deux Sake s'il vous plaît ..."

Kakashi ne le sentait pas du tout mais elle insistait. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Quand les plats arrivèrent à leur table, Kakashi était toujours pensif à propos de l'alcool. Elle n'a jamais bu. Après avoir fini leur plat, la dernière chose à apprécier était le saké. Sakura se mit à inspecter le verre.

"C'est vraiment petit.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était un shot. A quoi tu pensais ? un verre de bière?

\- Non non, _elle fronça les sourcils ayant l'impression que Kakashi la traitait comme un enfant. Elle plaça le nez au dessus du verre_ , Ça sent vraiment ... fort et piquant.

\- Écoute, tu n'en as pas envie tu peux simplement le laisser sur la table ...

\- Non non ! Je vais le boire

\- Ou peut-être que tu pourrais mettre le bout de ta langue dans l'alcool pour goû-... "

Sakura but le Saké d'un coup, puis fit une grimace. Kakashi la regarda avec un soupir.

"D'accord, tu l'as fait, très bien", Il but son verre. Ils quittèrent ensuite tout deux l'endroit. Sur le chemin du retour, Sakura se sentit un peu lourde et commença à se coller à Kakashi, s'accrochant à son bras.

" Kakashiiiii... Tu as toujours eu ces cheveux griiiis? " dit-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux. Cela le fit rougir.

"Ouais, Sakura, ça a toujours été comme ça."

Elle tomba à genoux. Kakashi s'arrêta et s'avança vers elle avec inquiétude avant de la prendre par les aisselles pour la relever.

" Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?

\- Je me sens au tooooooooooooooop...!

\- Oui bien sûr " marmonna-t-il

Il la prit sur le dos, mais la fatigue de la journée commençait à se manifester. La maison de Sakura était vraiment lointaine. Son appartement était le plus proche. Il décida donc de l'emmener chez lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à son appartement, il l'assis sur le canapé pendant qu'elle riait. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Sakura.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette soirée prenne cette tournure", se dit-il.

" Ton appartement est un véritable bordel Kakashi-kun..."

Il tourna la tête très rapidement pour la regarder avec surprise "Tu viens de m'appeler Kakashi-kun?"

Sakura fit face à Kakashi et rit "Oui, pourquoi ? C'est un problème?

\- Eh bien, non. C'est rien, laisse tomber. Tu es juste ivre.

\- Et comment que je le suis ! " dit-elle d'un ton très fort avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Kakashi. Il se figea, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais à la seconde où la tête de Sakura était posée sur son épaule, elle s'endormi. Kakashi resta éveillé un moment, observant du coin de l'oeil la jeune fille assoupie. Quelques instants plus tard, son visage tomba sur la tête de Sakura, et il s'endormit également.

Au milieu de la nuit, Sakura se réveilla, sa main sur son front, elle avait un petit mal de tête. Elle regarda Kakashi un peu gênée. Elle remarqua qu'il dormait avec son masque. Pensant qu'il serait plus à l'aise sans, elle plaça son genou entre les cuisse de Kakashi pour atteindre son masque et le retirer de son visage. Quand elle le fit, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder pendant un moment. Il avait l'air si paisible. Kakashi perturbé par le contact sur son visage se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux très lentement pour regarder Sakura.

"Es-tu encore ivre ...?", Murmura-t-il

\- Non ... murmura-t-elle aussi

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ...

\- Je pensais que ... Peut-être que tu serais plus à l'aise sans ton masque...

\- Merci pour l'attention..."

il baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était sur lui. Cela le fit rougir et il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder de bas en haut. D'un autre côté, Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'observer le visage endormi de Kakashi, examinant chaque détail jusqu'à focaliser son attention sur les lèvres de celui-ci, ce qui la fit rougir.

Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués mais quelque chose les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Dès que les yeux de Kakashi croisèrent ceux de Sakura, elle s'élança pour l' mains de Kakashi caressaient doucement le dos de Sakura tandis qu'elle s'accrochait un peu plus à lui à chaque seconde...

... Elle aimerait rejeter la faute sur l'alcool, mais elle sait qu'elle était sobre.


End file.
